The invention relates to a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprising a deck for magnetic-tape cassettes and constructed for play and fast winding operation with a first and an opposite second tape transport direction, for which purpose there are provided, in addition to a first and a second reel disc for the magnetic tape, which can be driven selectively by a reel-drive mechanism, a first and a second capstan which can be driven in opposite directions of rotation.
DE-PS 20 54 074 describes a device for fast forward and reverse winding of magnetic tapes for tape recording and playback apparatuses with reversible direction of tape transport. By means of push-button rods or rods coupled thereto it is possible to interpose drive wheels between the associated flywheels and reel discs. An actuating device ensures that at the same time the pressure rollers are lifted. This requires a substantial amount of mechanical parts.